La Mirada De Fluttershy
by DavidPieDarkNess
Summary: Un grupo de científicos hace que el ojo, después de haber sido sacado pueda aun ver, intentan crear un robot donde en el colocarían los ojos de Fluttershy, para que en el día en que ella muriera utilizarían al robot para seguir controlando a los animales, plagas, etc. Pero algo sale terriblemente mal...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, no sé si llamar a este fanfic, Grimdark o no, puesto que lo parece, pero a la vez no... Sera más diferente al resto, la historia fue originalmente basada desde el capítulo cuando Fluttershy utiliza la mirada con los animales, eh tomado mucho tiempo, pero, después de hacer un principio y fin, lo logre... Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

La noche se decoró de una gran llama blanca que lanzaba ráfagas de luz a su alrededor, brillaba con lujuria, mientras sementales y yeguas observaban excitados la conmovedora escena. Pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana, el castillo real donde hospedaba Celestia y su hermana "Luna," se encontraban cinco científicos, trabajando en el sótano del castillo, en él se localizaba la fuente de luz proveniente a un quinqué de aceite aparente a los setentas encima de una mesa sucia, que alumbraba muy poco del sótano, pero con la luz suficiente para notar todo el lugar.

El sótano era un completo cuchitril, lleno de objetos filosos, mesas con sangre seca que apenas se notaban en las grietas, papel esparcido por todas partes, periódicos viejos acumulados en una esquina, una maquina extraña, con forma redonda, llevaba una punta afilada en medio, pintada de gris opaco. Y camillas salpicadas de sangre, quedaba perfecto para hacer una película de terror, dejaba el lugar áspero y somnoliento, el piso de concreto dejaba un olor a repugnancia por la sangre emanando un espantoso olor lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar sin olfato a cualquiera, las paredes estaban desgastadas y una que otra parte de ella, llena de moho u otro tipo de suciedad, como tierra, sin ninguna sola ventana, todo el ambiente se encontraba de manera congelada, el sótano no incluía ningún tipo de calefacción por lo que dejaba esa sensación de escalofríos a cualquiera que entrara sin ropa. Todos ellos vestían de su singular bata blanca, anteojos protectores, y su apenas notable pelo desordenado.

–¿Aun nada? –pregunto uno de ellos, mientras se levantaba las gafas hasta sus orejas.

–No, no sabemos cómo podríamos hacer que los ojos aun vivan. Sería un asesinato en primer grado si lo intentáramos –contesto un científico quitándose las gafas y colocándolas en una polvorienta silla.

Los dos científicos con los ojos descubiertos arquearon el entrecejo.

–Y si lo intentamos, ¿con un cadáver? –comento uno de ellos.

–Sus ojos estarán muertos, lo que queremos intentar es que queden vivos, no muertos –repuso al lado suyo.

–Imposible, es casi escasa la posibilidad.

–No si lo intentamos con magia –comento un científico mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa diabólica.

Perchen, (Uno de los científicos,) soltó una carcajada. Los otros tres científicos dejaron sus gafas en la silla y siguieron a paso lento hacía la salida, uno de ellos tomo una bolsa con su magia. Subieron una angosta escalera que dejaba al pisarla un rechinido abrumador. Salieron del sótano y se dirigieron hacía la sala principal del castillo, donde era custodiada por dos guardias reales. Sacaron de la bolsa dos palas oxidadas, las levitaron y con ellas hicieron ruido azotándolas en la pared para intentar llamar la atención de los dos guardias que seguían manteniendo pulso firme y sin quitar la mirada de enfrente. Hicieron aún más ruido con las palas, hasta que uno de ellos, volteo. Rápidamente se escondieron detrás de la puerta, el guardia sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó, mientras mantenía la típica cara de duda levantando una ceja. Al tocar el mango de la puerta fue terriblemente golpeado por una de las palas levitadas. Lo habían dejado inconsciente, y el otro guardia volteo la mirada, noto al otro guardia desmallado cercas de la puerta, por lo cual se acercó trotando hacia él, igual como al otro guardia fue terriblemente dañado por la otra pala. Los dos científicos dejaron las palas en la bolsa y con su magia levitaron a los dos guardias.

Llegaron al sótano mientras los otros dos científicos esperaban impacientemente.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Los han visto? –pregunto exaltado uno de ellos, mientras todavía miraba su reloj en su casco derecho.

–No, no nos han visto, hemos traído los dos guardias para empezar con el experimento.

La cara de Erren, (Científico que esperaba,) que por un momento se mantenía serio, cambio repentinamente por una de alegría que llegaba de oreja a oreja.

–Bien hecho, ahora colóquenlos por ahí –dijo mientras señalaba dos camillas con cuerdas en sus esquinas.

Asintieron con la cabeza y los colocaron acostados en ellas, mientras les amarraban sus cuatro extremidades con las cuerdas, para que quedaran inmóviles a la hora de empezar el experimento, al igual que la cabeza sujetada por una correa de castigo para perro. Notaron como la llama del quinqué se apagaba. Por lo cual volvieron a prenderla con un cerrillo. Después de unos cuantos minutos los dos guardias abrieron lentamente los ojos. Sin siquiera entender lo que pasaba movieron la cabeza, un gran porcentaje de sangre salpicaba de sus gargantas mientras más se movían, se detuvieron de mover y se quedaron inmóviles, mientras aguantaban el dolor apretando los dientes o mordiéndose el labio. Lo único que movían eran sus ojos, viendo solamente el techo que parecía decaerse de suciedad, sintieron náuseas y frio, pero lo aguantaron.

–Acabemos con esto de una vez –exclamo Perchen impaciente–. Mientras, más rápido mejor, así no harán ni un solo ruido.

–Son guardias de la realeza, ¿tú crees que gritaran en plena luz de la noche? –respondió Erren.

El silencio se notó en todo el sótano, mientras los guardias respiraban de forma ahogante. –Bien, empecemos –dijo Perchen, mientras se acercaba levitando un bisturí.

Los dos guardias jamás vieron lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solo veían el techo. Erren levito el bisturí hasta la cara del primer guardia colocado más cerca, el guardia noto de golpe el bisturí levitado por lo que comenzó a agitarse por todos lados, mientras dejaba escurriendo aún más sangre de su garganta. Erren fue rápido y con la punta del bisturí saco el ojo, mientras el guardia aullaba de dolor, era un grito tan espantoso que podía hacer despertar a toda Canterlot.

–Cállenlo –grito Erren hacía los otros científicos mientras miraban asombrados la horripilante escena.

Uno de ellos levito un sucio harapo, colocándoselo en la boca del guardia, lo coloco de manera tan profunda que el trapo parecía desaparecerse, como si se lo hubiera tragado. Erren con su magia levito el ojo lo más fuera posible para no cortar el nervio óptico. Después se acercó una pequeña mesa de fierro oxidado y ahí coloco el ojo aun ensangrentado. El guardia que parecía aun gritar se le decoraron las mejillas de un tono verde, por lo cual dieron a entender que había vomitado, pero por la culpa del harapo no le dejaba expulsarlo, parecía ahogarse con su propio vomito haciendo que este entrara en sus pulmones, o eso él pensaba. No le quitaron el harapo y continuaron de forma rápida el último paso; Cortar el Nervio Óptico y con la magia de los científicos intentar que el ojo aun viera. Erren a sangre fría corto el Nervio, después los científicos hicieron el último paso. De su cuerno se notaba ese resplandor de diferentes colores alumbrar aún más todo el sótano, apuntaron toda esa magia hacia el ojo y con ella la esparcieron alrededor de él. Después todo se llenó de un silencio, mientras Erren miraba fijamente el ojo esperando algún movimiento de la pupila. La pupila fijo la mirada hacía Erren, el por su parte dejo una sonrisa enorme y volteo hacía sus compañeros.

–Lo hemos logrado, el ojo vive, ahora quítenle el trapo.

Los científicos asintieron y con su magia quitaron el sucio harapo del guardia ya casi mortecino, soltó el poco de vomito que le quedaba, cayendo sobre su cara, al igual que comenzaba a toser, con la esclerótica de su único ojo conectada a su cara en un tono rojo sangre. Su orificio en el ojo sacado era enorme, los científicos le colocaron una venda y le quitaron la correa, dando la libertad de poder ver a su alrededor, sin embargo, la garganta suya se encontraba casi abierta. –Ya saben que hacer –dijo Erren con una sonrisa nefasta.

Los científicos sacaron con su magia un cofre de porcelana, mientras al mismo tiempo lo habrían. De él sacaron una aguja diminuta e hilo para coser. El guardia intento tragar saliva sin pensar en las circunstancias que se encontraba su garganta. Le cosieron la garganta, la cara del guardia dejaba una de un dolor inmenso y casi para gritar como un demonio. Su cara se encontraba sucia y por más que fuera el olor le dejaba con nauseas. El otro guardia aun inmóvil y con la mirada hacia el techo, solo podía imaginar cómo se encontraba el otro guardia.

El olor repugnante no dejo de olerse, empeoro. Después de coser la herida se retiraron y salieron del sótano sin ni siquiera decir alguna palabra. Parten intento moverse hacia un lado, sin tener éxito, acerco su boca hacia su casco, estaba prácticamente pegado hacia su cara, por lo cual no tuvo complicaciones a la hora de morder la soga para desatarse, después de unos breves minutos la cuerda cayo, con su casco denudo las demás cuerdas, que por si fuera poco estaban ocasionalmente bien apretadas, su casco se puso de color rojo suave en forma horizontal por la cuerda, una vez desato todas las demás intento hablar pero la garganta le seguía doliendo y le dejaba la voz seca, por lo que se le dificultaba a la hora de hablar, en vez de hacer otro esfuerzo para hablar, volteo la mirada hacia Torren, que seguía observando el tenebroso techo, que al verlo, por las grietas dibujaban siluetas, como si estas bailaran. Parten quito de la correa de su amigo y le desato las sogas.

Torren se levantó con una mirada oblicua, mientras reconciliaba lo que había ocurrido. Parten por la herida no pudo hablar, pero le señalaba hacia la puerta, en forma de irse. Torren no parecía entender ni una sola seña, su cara en duda le delataba. Torren se levantó de la camilla y se colocó en cuatro patas. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de su gran sutura en la garganta, por lo cual arqueo el entrecejo de manera preocupante.

–¿Estas bien? –pregunto–. ¿Y que es todo esto?

Parten se quedó callado, el dolor punzante ardiente en su garganta le dejaba sediento.

No paso mucho tiempo entre platicas, el quinqué se estaba apagando, Torren intento buscar desesperadamente algún encendedor o algo similar, no tuvo éxito y se acercó a la puerta de salida subiendo las angostas escaleras. La puerta estaba completamente cerrada, bajo, y se acercó hacia Parten que seguía en la misma posición de antes, parecía inmovilizado, en ningún momento parpadeo o movió los labios, el frio del áspero lugar comenzó a dar su efecto, pasaron por una larga ráfaga de viento seco, aun sin contar con ninguna ventana, escuchaban el sonido que hacia el viento resoplando como si este silbara.

El quinqué seguía apagándose lentamente, a Torren se le ocurrió una idea, era arriesgada, pero solo de esa forma no sufrirían de tanto frio y oscuridad, estaba hecho. Con su pezuña Torren dejo caer el quinqué en donde se encontraba la pila de periódicos viejos que aun polvoreaban. El incendio se proclamó de forma rápida, iluminando completamente el sótano, el frio comenzó a cesar lentamente, el calor comenzó a hacer flamear como una hoguera, brillosa y llamante, Torren se colocó lo más que pudo hacia el fuego evitando quemarse, volteo la mirada hacia Parten, que seguía todavía en la misma posición, mirando en un punto fijo en la nada, pensando solamente, petrificado tal vez, pero aun viviendo, su respiración leve pero repentina le dejaba claro que seguía con vida, o al menos por ahora.

Torren se acercó hacia Parten, le tomo de un casco y lo acerco a la todavía flameante llama que podía alcanzar los dos metros de altura sin problemas, Torren observaba como los periódicos se hacían cenizas, sabía que el fuego no dudaría para siempre, por lo cual tendría que encontrar algo para colocar. En ese momento no quería ni siquiera respirar, el sucio olor del ambiente le hacía tapar su nariz con sus dos cascos, en especial con su amigo que seguía con la cara repleta de vomito verde, y la sangre que hacía ver la venda colocada en su ojo. Para el no parecía inmutarse, pero la peste se acumuló en un solo rincón.

Pasaron diez minutos desde que los científicos salieron, aun perdiendo la noción del tiempo seguían esperando alguna señal o pista para salir del repugnante lugar, que dejaba con un mal sabor de boca a cualquiera. No sabían si era de noche o día, y eso ya no les importaba, el fuego seguía sacando esas pequeñas ráfagas luminosas alrededor suyo. Habían colocado un par de cosas en él; Harapos, pupitres, etc. Miraban fijamente como el fuego sacaba esporas de satisfacción y calefacción, en el comenzaron a visualizar siluetas bailando en su campo fuera de vista, volteando la mirada hacia ellos para ver si eran de verdad; No lo eran.

El día en el que el nefasto sol arraso caminos, senderos, lagos y prados, se sentía como una gran corriente de aire hacia levantar el pelo y melena del semental parado justo en la cima de aquella colina pavimentada, entonces él sonrió. Eso fue lo primero que recordó Torren ante se ser elegido como guarda en el castillo real.

Parten recordó su doceavo cumpleaños, cuando su madre estaba a punto de preparar el pastel, él se encontraba feliz y saltando por doquier, hasta darse cuenta que el pastel, "Jamás llego." La felicidad le golpeo a puño limpio. Y de ahí su seriedad se hizo parte de él, después del trágico accidente de paro cardiaco Parten fue llevado a un pequeño orfanato, después de un mes y medio en ese lugar catastrófico, fue adoptado por una familia inglesa, de ahí fue criado hasta cumplir los veinte. Donde hizo una entrevista con la princesa del sol, poco tiempo después, recibió una carta de Canterlot, con su nombre en el sobre, impacientemente lo abrió con las manos y leyó de él. Una lagrima recorrió lentamente su mejilla izquierda al enterarse de la gran noticia, puesto había sido aceptado a ser parte de la guardia real del castillo. El primer día era como todos; Con ansiedad y nerviosismo. Hasta conocer a Torren en la merienda, mientras charlaban compartiendo historias mutuamente.

Esos recuerdos lo sacaron de su trance y volteo la mirada recordando donde se encontraba. Torren se había caído por el sueño, dormía en el sucio y frio suelo, con ronquidos leves apenas audibles. El fuego seguía iluminando, justo parecía extinguirse, pero la luz del exterior le aclaro la mente, cerro el parpado con tanta luz salir de la puerta abierta. Agacho la mirada y abrió el ojo, noto la sombra de un semental parado en medio, levanto la mirada con cautela y noto a uno de los científicos, con piel blanca como la nieve, pelo rizado rubio y gafas negras, que parecían brillar con un tono blanco entremedio. Sus orejas cayeron, contemplado el semental parado en la cima de la escalera y con una mirada escalofriante, que dejaba ver lo contrario a bondad. Bajo las escaleras soltando ese chirrido horrible de la madera desgastada. Parten se sorprendió al notar la gran mirada del científico hacia él con sus ojos abiertos a su mayor capacidad.

–¿Quién eres? –pregunto el científico exaltado mientras arqueaba el entrecejo.

Parten, no respondió, y no podía, pero levanto la mirada hacia el techo para que el científico pudiera notar su sutura en la garganta.

–Dios mío, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Ven, acompáñame.

Parten despertó a Torren sacudiéndolo, el solo se quejaba con sonidos de boca que eran completamente molestos. Un pequeño ratón salió de uno de los escombros acumulados en el sótano, chillando mientras se dirigía hacia la penumbra. Torren despertó de golpe, se levantó y se puso en cuatro patas. Después de que el científico volvió a repetir la palabra, le siguieron a paso de caracol, mientras todavía subían las escaleras. Al salir y respirar aire fresco una sonrisa se deslumbro en sus pálidos rostros, en específico Parten que había perdido por lo mucho medio litro de sangre debido a la cortada de la garganta y el ojo, que los científicos se habían llevado a quien sabe dónde.

Siguieron a paso lento por un largo pasillo, al final de este, se encontraban dos puertas juntas de un gran tamaño hechas de lo que parecía ser oro. Parten se encontraba detrás del semental de gafas negras, por lo cual le impedía la vista hacia enfrente, levanto el cuello para visualizar mejor, noto a dos pares de guardias escoltando la puerta de oro, con la mirada firme, y que parecían no tener ni una sola emoción. El científico de gafas levanto un casco en señal a que los dos se detuvieran, luego se acercó a los dos guardias mientras planteaban una plática. Después de unos minutos los dos guardias asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo y abrieron la puerta. Un gran resplandor blanco ilumino aún más el pasillo. Se trataba de la princesa Celestia, cuya habilidad especial era levantar el sol, al igual que era una obligación, rápidamente Torren y Parten se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia.

–Tranquilos, es solo un holograma –comento el semental de gafas con una pequeña sonrisa en burla que trataba de ocultar.

Era cierto, era un holograma proyectado por otro semental de piel café, vestido de bata blanca y pelo revuelto como pasto de color miel.

–Ah, les queríamos enseñar nuestra más reciente creación, bueno, es solo un plano, aún nos falta recaudar bits para construirlo, pero serán las primeras personas en contemplarlo –dijo el semental de bata sacando un plano de su bolsillo–. Es un robot, por el momento no tendrá ni un solo ojo, en esta parte se colocarán los dos ojos para que pueda ver, esta será su carga de batería donde será recargada por magia de unicornios, solo sería eso, no es nada complicado de entender.

El robot del plano erizaba la piel a Parten. Era una gran pieza metálica con ruedas en lo más abajo para poder caminar, el torso del robot era como un circulo, donde en medio se encontraba una pequeña compuerta, donde el científico había explicado se encontraba la batería, más arriba se encontraban los dos orificios de color negro, donde se colocaban los ojos, la idea era escalofriante.

–Solo haría falta recaudar el dinero para construirlo, y después solo colocaremos los ojos, para que aún puedan ver en el robot, así el podrá tener el control de los ojos y no de quien se los quitaremos –dijo el científico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Parten sabia porque ahora no podía ver con su ojo, se lo habían quitado y además no podía ver con él, aunque el ojo seguía viendo ¿Pero por quién?

–Pero, ¿A quién le van a quitar los ojos para ponerlos en una maquina? –pregunto Torren extrañado.

–Es simple, los ojos que quitaremos y pondremos a este robot será nada menos y nada más que…

"Fluttershy…"

* * *

 **Créanme en el siguiente capítulo se resolverán las dudas de porque tenía que ser exactamente Fluttershy, mientras tanto esperen por la siguiente parte... ¿Por qué Fluttershy? ¿Se llevara a cabo la creación del robot? Descrúbanlo el siguiente lunes...**


	2. La Recaudación y Traición

**Segunda parte de mi primer FanFic, espero que para el próximo capítulo, tarde la suma de tres días. Bueno eso sería todo y sin más rodeos les dejo el capítulo 2:**

* * *

 **La Recaudación y Traición**

–Monstruo –grito Torren mientras le escupía en la cara.

–Espera, déjame explicártelo…

Antes de que el científico digiera otra palabra, Torren le había golpeado en la cara, por lo cual cayó al suelo apoyado con su casco. El científico de gafas sujeto a Torren de los hombros, mientras Torren contenía la rabia apretando los dientes.

–Escucha. –dijo el científico mientras se levantaba del suelo y ponía un casco es su boca limpiándose la poca sangre que tenía–, Necesitamos los ojos de Fluttershy por una razón obvia, la conocemos, y nos dolió la idea –El científico se puso en cuatro patas y prosiguió–, pero, era necesario, ¿Qué pasaría si Fluttershy algún día muriera? Ella ya no podría dirigir su habilidad de la mirada contra los animales, y eso hacía que ellos la obedecieran, pero si ella muriera, ¿Quién controlaría las plagas, dragones, e animales incontrolables? ¿Tú? No, el experimento que intentamos, era hacer que después de cortar el nervio óptico del ojo aun pudiera ver para hacerlo con Fluttershy y por siempre utilizar sus ojos para el bien… No para el mal, para controlar las plagas y ese tipo de cosas, con la magia no podemos hacer eso, sé que duele, pero es lo correcto, perdónenme por hacer que pasen algún tiempo en el sótano y por tu ojo Parten, no te preocupes te lo volveremos a colocar, quedara como nuevo, es solo que necesitamos, "pruebas." Pero ya hemos terminado.

–Le cortaron la garganta –le dijo Torren casi gritando.

–¿Qué? No, eso no era parte del plan, digo del experimento ¿quién lo hizo?

–No sé su nombre, ni lo pude ver, creo que solo Parten pudo verlo –después de decir eso Torren y el científico fijaron la mirada hacia Parten que les miraba con confusión.

–A, si, él no puede hablar la sutura de su garganta se lo impide –dijo Torren. No lo entiendo, si ellos tenían magia ¿por qué no la sanaron con ella? Supongo que lo querían hacer sufrir más, bien sanare sus heridas, mientras tanto tomen una ducha huelen fatales –comento el científico mientras les daba la espalda y trotaba hacia adelante.

El científico de gafas había dejado de sostener a Torren y se retiró por una puerta al lado, los dos guardias cerraron la puerta y siguieron custodiándola con la frente en alto.

El científico había cumplido con su promesa, le sano las heridas a Parten y le coloco su ojo, que él había colocado en un cajón suyo de su habitación.

–Mañana necesitaremos que lleves un traje de gala, haremos una pequeña reunión en la alcaldía de Ponyville, vamos a recaudar dinero para construir el robot, ¿qué creías? ¿Que los materiales caen del cielo? Pues no, una vez recaudemos todo el dinero iremos hacia la central de policías, para pedir un cargo legal para su construcción, si no, nos quitarían el proyecto y adiós a todo, y no podríamos decirles sobre lo de quitarle los ojos, nos llevarían a prisión y no nos escucharían para explicarles el porqué.

–Y, ¿Cómo le dirás esto a Fluttershy? ¿ya lo sabe?

–Lamentablemente, no, Eso sería una de las partes más difíciles, es tímida. Necesitaríamos a alguien de sangre fría para hacerlo.

–¿Por qué ahora? Ella todavía es joven. El científico le coloco un casco sobre el hombro y le dijo:

–Escucha, esto lo hacemos principalmente para no padecer que ocurra algún error, ¿qué tal si algún día ella amanece sin vida? Y no conozco a nadie más que tenga el mismo don que Fluttershy.

–Es un elemento de la armonía si la matas será tú fin.

–Sabes hablar, pero no escuchar. Había dicho que le quitaríamos los ojos, no que la mataríamos.

–Entonces fabrícale unos nuevos pares de ojos, ella no podrá vivir sin ellos.

–Eso se decidirá en la reunión de mañana, si nos dan más de lo previsto podremos hacerlo de lo contrario jamás lo haremos –retiro su casco de su hombro y dio unos pasos atrás, luego continuo–. No te preocupes, solo reza a que todo salga bien el día de mañana –después de decirlo, se retiró de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando a Parten solo en la habitación de lujo.

En el mimo día, Parten se encontraba afuera del castillo sentado en el principio de las escaleras blancas como la nieve, aun con su armadura de oro brillando aún más por el atardecer que veía con las pupilas de sus ojos agrandadas, una escena de verdad conmovedora de observar, en especial con días tan estresantes como estos, daban ganas de sentir el aire fresco, pero aún peor, ganas de beber. Hasta que ese silencio fue interrumpido por Torren que se acercaba con cautela hacia él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¿Qué te ha dicho? –pregunto Torren aun manteniendo la sonrisa que parecía pesarle.

–Nada de suma importancia –respondió Parten con tono melancólico.

Torren se sentó al lado de él y continúo hablando:

–Venga, vamos, diviértete un poco, siempre estas con esa enorme seriedad en tu rostro, debes cambiar, te invito a un bar si quieres.

–No, deje de beber hace ya más de un año y no quiero vivir de nuevo esa última experiencia, así que no gracias, ahora me voy –contesto Parten levantándose del suelo y alejándose lo más posible del castillo.

–¿Hacia dónde vas? –grito Torren para que pudiera escucharle.

Parten no contesto, siguió a casco limpio hacia los prados del castillo, donde era rodeado por un gran par de estatuas de color gris, y el sonido del viento soplar las hojas del suelo que caían de los árboles casi secos, era un día otoñal inolvidable, corto, pero alegre en todos sus sentidos, el invierno se aproximaba, y por más que vestían hasta en esta tarde hacia demasiado frio, ya ni que podrían esperarse cuando la noche caiga, y el viento anuncie la fría llegada del invierno que posiblemente dure más meses de lo acordado.

El primer secretario de la princesa Celestia, se presentó por la noche dentro del castillo pasando por un largo pasillo, cargaba en su lomo papeles que llevaba atados para que no se cayeran, aun así, uno que otro papel caían sin que él se diera cuenta, caminaba de forma rápida y contundente y su mirada daba escalofríos, era mayor de edad, cumplía ochenta y dos años pero por sus arrugas y deteriorado pelo color blanco aparentaba mayor de noventa.

Entro por la puerta que conducía hacia la recamara principal de la princesa Luna, la gran puerta era custodiada por dos guardias de la noche que mantenían el pulso firme como todos los que se encontraban allí presentes, Merlot les había citado a esta misma ahora dentro del castillo, la cuestión era porque, Parecía que nadie lo sabía, y no tendría nada que ver con los científicos, puesto que no se encontraba ninguno presente, Torren vestía su brillosa armadura, se ubicaba en una distancia incierta, por lo que apenas Parten noto su armadura. Después de una larga espera en la sala, con guardias susurrándose el uno al otro, la puerta de la princesa Luna se abrió.

El silencio conmino toda la sala por completo, el único que salió de ella fue el viejo "Tertel" al menos así le apodaban, los papeles que cargaba en su lomo habían desparecido, los guardias de la noche prosiguieron a cerrar de la puerta y a ponerse en posiciones en la esquina. Tertel paso por en medio de todos los guardias y despareció por la puerta principal.

Las horas pasaron como segundos en la habitación de Parten, que era lo que más odiaba, quería que el tiempo pasara más lento para así no preocuparse tanto por la reunión de mañana, la idea de quitarle los ojos a Fluttershy le daba escalofríos, imaginaba como sería la brutal escena, y le disgustaba. Se acostó en su cama, con sábanas y edredones de diferentes colores, por los cuales se tapó con ellos, hasta su cuello. El viento parecía exigir entrar en la ventana por la forma que impulsaba una rama del árbol contra la ventana haciendo un sonido modesto, el sonido jamás ceso, Parten cerro los ojos y durmió.

La mañana siguiente fue despertado por el sonido de su puerta siendo tocada repentinamente, se levantó de golpe, y vistió su traje de terciopelo negro y su corbata roja, abrió la puerta para saber de quien se trataba, era el científico de antes solo que, peinado ordenadamente hacia atrás, vistiendo un smoking negro y con corbata negra. Martin (El científico,) condujo a Parten por el pasillo mientras caminaban a paso de caracol, los rayos del sol alumbraban todo el pasillo gracias a las ventanas con las cortinas rojizas anudadas, el pasillo parecía por mucho agrandarse a medida que más avanzaban, Martin jamás volteo a otro lugar más que al frente, Parten por su lado parecía enano comparado a la estatura de Martin que trotaba lentamente al lado suyo. Salieron del castillo y subieron a una carroza con un semental Pegaso de piel blanca y melena café unido a los palos en las esquinas delanteras de la carroza para poder conducirla. Alzo el vuelo y les condujo a donde se daría a presentar la reunión.

Martin pago al conductor y alzo vuelo hasta perderse de vista. Parten troto lento hacia enfrente, apenas noto la gran multitud de yeguas y sementales dispersados por doquier, en medio de todo eso, se encontraba un pequeño escenario de madera tenue, lo suficientemente alto para que todos ellos nos pudieran observar.

Parten se quedó detrás de las cortinas que cubrían la etapa del telón, una vez ahí no podía escuchar lo que sucedía detrás de las cortinas, por lo cual le daba más sensación de nerviosismo, solo diferenciaba el gran hervidero de voces y susurros del público, después nada. Pasaron treinta minutos hasta que Martin entro por en medio de la cortina con una sonrisa nefasta.

–Bien, mi platica le ha de haber convencido, habrá que esperar un par de días más para que nos den la noticia de cuando recaudamos para este viernes por la tarde, mientras tanto la alcaldesa se ocupara de todo eso, ahora sería buen momento para que reses chico, los días se harán más espesos, el invierno caerá pronto, es probable que haiga niebla espesa, pero aún más preocupante es el frio, solo es cuestión de un mes para que el otoño muera. Después de eso, tendrás una guardia de lo más horrible, si es que nos dan a tiempo la noticia y el dinero suficiente, podríamos terminar el robot y los ojos a finales del mes, para ser más congruentes empezando el invierno, trataremos de hacer los que podamos –dijo Martin manteniendo la misma sonrisa escalofriante.

–¿Has mencionado sobre los ojos? –le pregunto Parten mirándolo con algo de furia, que desde luego Martin noto.

–Por supuesto que no, crees soy estúpido para contarles, podría haber ido a prisión si les contaba.

–¿Fluttershy, se encontraba ahí.

–No creo, ni siquiera vi a ninguna de sus cinco amigas, han de estar salvando a Equestria o algo así.

–Más te vale que lo cumplas todo.

–Lo hare, veras que pronto esto será el futuro construiremos un robot, para las necesidades de mantener los frutos y cultivos alejados de esas sucias plagas. Y por supuesto podre, hacer ojos a tu amiga, ni siquiera sé porque te preocupas tanto de ella, pero me da igual, mientras el problema de los animales se resuelva, todo será normal –la sonrisa de Martin cambio, se puso con una cara triste y continúo hablando–. Quiero hacer algo Parten, siempre es la misma rutina, servir a los de nivel más alta, estoy aburrido cansado y harto de esos desgraciados, pronto veras que todo se resolverá en este robot, todo.

Martin parecía ebrio, no por la manera que tambaleaba, si no por el tono de su voz, solo hacía falta que soltara un hipo; Jamás paso.

Parten regreso al castillo y tan pronto como llego se acostó, las piernas traseras las mantenía completamente adoloridas, al igual que su lomo, se sentía como si cargara diez toneladas de sal seca. Le esperaba unas largas platicas con Martin, el viernes darían la noticia de cuanto se pudo haber obtenido, y después de eso irían a la estación de policía para conseguir papeles legales, justificaría su condena, no podía comer más de lo que no podía masticar. Pero parecía morder el anzuelo como un lobo disfrazado de cordero atrayendo a la oveja. Parten olvido por un momento esos pensamientos y durmió toda esa oscura noche.

Despertó exactamente a las doce la mañana, cuando escucho otro toque leve en su puerta, aunque esta vez con más brusquedad, rápidamente abrió de la puerta.

–La alcaldesa quiere vernos esta tarde a las cinco, desayuna, vístete y te hablare cuando sea la hora, la suerte nos está dando paso chico –comento Martin, después se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Parten odiaba que le apodara "chico" pero no había remedio para cambiarle de opinión.

Después de una larga ducha, vistió de nuevo de corbata y salió de la habitación, ahora podrían ser por lo mucho las tres de la tarde. Martin y Parten subieron a otra carroza y como anterior vez el conductor alzo el vuelo. Aterrizaron justo al lado de la alcaldía, cuando a través de una ventana Martin notaba a la alcaldesa moviéndose de manera histérica.

Bajaron y el conductor se retiró, Martin toco a la puerta tres veces, vestía una gabardina de cuero, que le hacía parecer detective, y por un momento Parten lo confundía.

La alcaldesa abrió la puerta después de unos cuantos minutos, luego les abrió paso para que entraran. La alcaldesa se sentó en un sillón de color verde, Martin Parten se sentaron en otro sofá enfrente de ella. Después la alcaldesa fue la primera en hablar.

–Sobre la recaudación, de eso les quería hablar a los dos, verán sé que les había dicho sobre el viernes que les daría una noticia, pues la idea se descartó, ya que el dinero para la recaudación suya solo duro, un día, ustedes acaban de recaudar diez mil bits, el numero me sorprendió bastante y espere que fuera lo suficiente para la creación del robot.

Martin sonrió como nunca, casi parecía que la sonrisa se le saldría volando del rostro.

–Aquí tienen la bolsa con los bits, más vale que termine con esa construcción o todo lo que se ha acumulado habrá sido en vano.

–Por supuesto que cumpliré, juro que para finales del otoño estará listo –dijo Martin manteniendo aun la sonrisa, mientras levitaba la bolsa hacia él.

La bolsa parecía pesada.

–Esto seria todo ahora solo tendría una cosa más por hacer y todo estará echo, gracias alcaldesa por informarme temprano, si hubiera avisado el viernes lo pudiera haber terminado el robot a principios del invierno, y podría tener graves daños por el frio y nieve. Pero hare lo que sea necesario para poder hacerlo aprueba de nieve. Si me disculpa nos tenemos que ir –comento Martin mientras se levantaba del sillón colocándose en cuatro patas esperando la respuesta de la alcalde.

–Adelante. Martin y Parten salieron de la alcaldía, después de un minuto de un gran silencio Martin dirigió la mirada hacia Parten.

–Todavía no termina Parten, pero con este dinero, podre, comprar los materiales para el robot y los ojos para Fluttershy, el dinero es completamente exacto, vaya suerte tenemos, ahora vayamos a la estación de policía para sacar papeles legales para el inicio de su construcción.

Pasaban ya de las siete para cuando habían llegado a la estación el lugar se veía limpio por fuera y con ventanas enormes en los costados del edificio. Entraron abriendo la puerta principal subiendo unas pequeñas escaleras, el lugar era amplio y amueblado, con una gran cantidad de oficiales trabajando en sus respectivos lugares, en medio se encontraba un semental con gorro policiaco de color azul al igual que su traje, estaba apoyado sobre el tabulador de la mesa y soltaba ronquidos como un lobo que aullaba con dificultad, Martin le despertó con un movimiento brusco de casco, lo cual le hizo reaccionar rápido poniéndose firme, llevaba un gran bigote de color café y ojos del mismo color, era más que obvio que tendría del mismo color su cabello.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –comento el oficial limpiándose con un casco la baba que tenía a un costado de la boca.

–Vinimos a ver al jefe de la comisaria –le comento Martin con una sonrisa falsa.

Después de una larga explicación de donde se encontraba Martin y Parten subieron unas escaleras en la esquina de la comisaria, al fondo abrieron una puerta, notaron un largo pasillo con gran variedad de puertas a los costados, se acercaron a la última del pasillo y la abrieron tomando el pomo de la puerta, que parecía estar llena de polvo.

El jefe de la comisaria se encontraba adentro vestía el típico traje policial al igual que el pequeño sombrero de color azul, estaba colocado detrás de un escritorio sentado en una silla de manera inclinada y colocando sus cascos traseros sobre el escritorio. La oficina se veía limpia y amueblada de largas estanterías con gran variedad de libros y documentos, detrás de él había una ventana transparente que cubría toda la pared, viendo el exterior y la pared de otro edificio, era una vista grande, el jefe al notar su presencia en la oficina dejo de inclinarse y bajo los cascos, poniéndose derecho y firme, después pregunto:

–¿Si?

–Escuche, hemos venido a pedir un permiso legal –contesto Martin con afuera Parten, mientras hablo.

Parten se colocó en una banca de escritorio en la planta baja, mientras veía como un oficial disparaba un arma levitada por su magia. Después miro a otro oficial escribiendo en una vieja computadora de forma rápida, y ha el oficial que se había vuelto a recargar en el tabulador de la mesa, y vuelto a dormir soltando los molestos ronquidos.

Martin seguía platicando con el jefe de la comisaria con la mayor seriedad posible hablando sobre conseguir un permiso legal.

–¿De qué se trata? –le pregunto el oficial mientras levantaba una ceja.

–La construcción de un robot, es eso, pido permiso para construir un robot con su permiso para que así el gobierno no me quite todo lo planeado.

–Escuche, ya me había dicho sobre el robot y eso, pero, ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de construirlo?

Martin quedo en blanco y medito por un momento que decir sin decir la parte en donde tendrían que poner los ojos de Fluttershy.

–Vera la cosa es simple...

–Espere, antes que empiece con una charla que dure más de tres horas, le diré que No.

Martin quedo prácticamente boquiabierto por la respuesta directa del jefe, la oportunidad ahora se dividía en dos, y era sumamente escasa.

–Bien… –dijo Martin mientras soltaba una carcajada y reía entre dientes.

Parten esperaba impacientemente la llegada de Martin para saber la respuesta del jefe, vio como Martin bajaba las escaleras con cautela, con una sonrisa dibujada es su rostro. Se acercó hacia Parten y rompiendo con una gran seriedad le comento:

–Escucha, has buenas y malas noticias –puso un tono pálido y su voz se disminuía poco a poco, como un foco perdiendo la luz, soltó un largo suspiro y respiro aire, mientras respiraba de forma ahogante–. Las buenas noticias son que el robot se llevara a cabo en su construcción con cargos completamente legales y firmados personalmente con el jefe de la comisaria, las malas son que…

"Lo tuve que sobornar con el dinero para crear los ojos de Fluttershy, por lo que no haremos sus ojos…"

"Tú…Que?"

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo comenzara el por así decirlo "Terro," y "Acción."**

 **¿Cómo reaccionara Parten ante la noticia? ¿Sera construido antes de invierno? Continuara...**


	3. Palabras difíciles de explicar y decir

**Tercer capítulo de este FanFic, ya se podrán ver acontecimientos un poco más profundos y algo más de suspenso. Disfrutenlo...**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Palabras Difíciles de explicar y de decir.

* * *

Parten había sufrido un largo insomnio, intentando olvidar lo que le había contado Martin hace unas cuantas horas, estaba acostado y fijaba la mirada a un viejo teléfono danés. Sin poder dormir se levantó de la cama y se colocó en cuatro patas. Sentía como mil hormigas caminaban por sus cascos; Totalmente dormidas tenia las extremidades. Dio un esfuerzo para trotar lentamente hacia el teléfono, sin conseguirlo, se tambaleo hacia un lado, luego se puso firme, y camino hasta el teléfono, luego lo tomo y marcó a Torren. Jamás contesto, volvió a colocar el teléfono en su respectivo sitio y volvió a acostarse en la ya dura cama.

Castillo, cuarto de Torren…

Torren había dormitado en su habitación hasta escuchar dos toques leves en su puerta de porcelana seca.

Era otro guardia que vestía la deslumbrante armadura que le dejaba prácticamente ciego. El guardia explico a Torren sobre contárselo a Fluttershy, por lo cual se vistió, y salió de la habitación a platicar un momento sobre la situación con un viejo amigo suyo. Entonces salieron del castillo.

Torren vestía una camiseta de color azul, y su compañero una de color blanca, tomaron asiento en un par de sillas y una mesa deshabitada y lejana de los demás ponys.

Se habían sentado en lo que parecía un restaurante de comida, los menús de comida se encontraban bien acomodados encima de la mesa, en ella había gran variedad de utensilios ya colocados, un servilletero, un bote de sal y otro de pimienta, y el mantel de la mesa de color blanco.

Torren tomo uno de los menús al igual que su compañero, y lo abrió, comenzó a buscar que podría haber, era lo típico y lo de siempre, parecía que nunca cambiaba, y así era para siempre, entonces dejo el menú de nuevo en la mesa, y espero a que el mesero del restaurante llegara, su amigo parecía ya haber escogido, por lo cual levanto una pata derecho, y el mesero salió como rayo disparado y alcanzando la velocidad de la luz, era una mesera, una yegua de pelo crema y piel azul, vestía un típico traje de su clase, que acompañada de unos cuantos broches, que parecían brillar como una pipa de oro lo hacía, Cante termino de ordenar cuando Torren apenas dejaba de quitarle la mirada a la bella yegua, entonces pidió café y nada más.

La yegua se retiró con nuestras órdenes y entro al restaurante. Cante se estiro en la silla y después hablo:

–Primero, quiero que me respondas una pregunta –Torren asintió con la cabeza y Cante prosiguió–. ¿Cómo crees que ella reaccione, después de que se lo cuentes?

–No lo sé –contesto Torren volteando hacia otro lado.

–Aquí, no existe el "No lo sé," ¿querías que te ayudara, no es cierto? –Torren asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, siguiendo mirando hacia el otro lado, luego Cante siguió hablando–. Entonces respóndeme con sinceridad, ahora imagínate que te encuentras en la situación de Fluttershy, y que un guardia entra a tu casa y te cuenta que te quitaran los ojos y los colocaran dentro de un robot, y jamás te los devolverán, ¿Cómo actuarias? Se sinceró.

Torren se quedó un largo de periodo de tiempo pensativo, dejo de mirar hacia otro lado, y mantuvo su vista enfrente, luego después de pasar un casco por su barbilla se decidido y respondió:

–Mal.

–¿Y ya? Vamos se mas especifico, se más sincero con tu respuesta, escarba en ese cerebro que tienes hasta que las palabras correctas pienses, y la boca se hará cargo de lo demás, tu ahora solo piensa, no te preocupes, por el tiempo, puedo estar aquí todo el día, piénsalo bien, y entonces te podré ayudar, mientras tanto si te quedas con un trapo en la boca no podré hacerlo.

Torren volvió a colocarse un casco en su barbilla y a recargarse con el codo en la mesa redonda, entonces siguió el consejo de su compañero y comenzó a pensar en la situación que podría pasar si él hubiera sido Fluttershy y habría de recibir tales noticias.

–Me mataría.

Cante soltó una larga carcajada grave al estilo metralleta, después se limpió una lagrima del ojo y tomo aire por la boca.

–Creía que la conocías, es amable, y tímida, ella no podría siquiera matar a una hormiga, aunque fuera por accidente se culparía por el resto de su vida, piensa en algo mejor, no puedes decir una palabra no más porque si, apúrate que creo que está por llegar la comida, y me encuentro demasiado hambriento.

Torren volvió a pensar en una idea mejor, pero la yegua llego repentinamente y sin avisar con la comida de Cante y el café, que era colocada en platos de arcilla pintados de color blanco, coloco los dos platos en medio de la mesa y colocando una jarra llena de jugo de fresa y un vaso de cristal trasparente, entonces se retiró y volvió a entrar al restaurante.

A Torren se le habían olvidado las palabras, y las tenía justo en la punta de la lengua, miro como Cante tomaba su plato y lo colocaba lo más cercas de él, después tomo uno de una cuchara de fierro y comió de la margarita de sopa, que humeaba.

Torren perdió totalmente el apetito, en vez de pensar en comer, pensaba en cómo explicarle las cosas a Fluttershy, entonces se levantó de la mesa y se colocó en cuatro patas, después troto lo más lejano que pudo del restaurant, dejando a Cante comiendo en la mesa solo, hasta que se dio cuenta y grito:

–Eh, ¿A dónde vas?

Torren jamás respondió, o por lo menos no lo logro escuchar, se encontraba ya a una distancia incierta incluso para él, una neblina parecía atestar las calles de Ponyville en un millar de segundos mientras seguía trotando prácticamente en la nada.

Volvió a trotar lo más rápido que pudo casi como si trataran de asesinarlo con un cuchillo sin poder ver nada. Por un momento diferencio con su vista casi nublada la casa de Fluttershy a la cual acudió de forma rápida. Toco tres veces lo más leve que pudo en la puerta y espero la respuesta de la equina de melena rosa que apenas y había conocido en el incidente de su primera invitación, en la gala del galope, hace ya unos cuantos años.

En muy poco tiempo fue atendido por Fluttershy que mantenía la vista baja, sin notar al guardia en su puerta, luego la levanto y de salto inesperado noto la enorme sonrisa deslumbrante del guardia de melena completamente negra como un cuervo, se encogió de hombros y con la voz más suave y apenas audible dijo:

–Ayayay.

–¿Te pasa algo? –pregunto el guardia levantando una ceja.

–No, no, no es nada –respondió aun con una voz tímida y agachando de nuevo la cabeza.

Torren arqueo el entrecejo y luego con voz más baja pregunto:

–¿Puedo pasar?

–C… claro, pasa. La pegaso abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Torren.

–Bonita casa –comento Torren mientras observaba cada rincón de ella, al igual que un conejo de color blanco como la nieve en una esquina, comiendo zanahorias en un plato verde, como si fuese un león, el plato se quedó solamente con la raíz de las zanahorias y el conejo quedo prácticamente a explotar, se apoyó en la pared mientras soltaba un eructó bastante fuerte que parecía haber movido la casa completa hacia otra posición.

–¿Es tu mascota? –Em, sí, se llama Ángel –contesto la pegaso frotándose el lacio cabello color rosa claro, y manteniendo una larga distancia y la mirada decaída, casi parecía quererse morder un labio; Lo hizo.

Su cara se convirtió en lluvia de sudor, que caían como una lluvia torrencial, entonces Torren volvió a preguntar:

–¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tener visitas –contesto la pegaso limpiándose el sudor de su cara con su pata izquierda, pero, volviendo a tener la vista baja.

Torren no sabía por dónde empezar, lo primordial, era contar todo lo que planeaba Martin, pero lo que más le molestaba decir, era de como ella reaccionaria ante eso, o como se lo explicaría, puesto que era una cosa difícil de explicar y peor aún, de hablar.

No tenía las agallas suficientes para decirle, pero Torren creía que era peor no contárselo, puesto que tarde o temprano Martin mandaría a alguien de sangre fría a quitarle los ojos. Entonces armo el valor y hablo.

–Fluttershy, tengo algo importante que decir –A Torren se le formo más de dos nudos en su garganta y trago saliva.

–¿Es algo malo? –pregunto la tímida pegaso agachando aún más la cabeza.

–Sí y no.

Torren se sentó en el sofá de tela verde en la sala, después hablo:

–Es sobre tus ojos.

Fluttershy levanto la cara repentinamente, y coloca una cara en duda.

–¿A qué se refiere?

–Te quitaran los ojos…

 **(Martin) Presente…**

Todo estaba limpio, como si fuera a haber otra gala del galope, pero en este salón, solo que con menos adornos.

Era de noche y yo y mi equipo estábamos más que listos para empezar con la construcción, del robot, y ya tenía en mente quien sacaría los ojos de Fluttershy, era tan claro como el agua, pero todavía no era el momento, tendríamos que construir el primer robot y luego lo demás seria sencillo.

Entonces los planos eran simples, el robot finalizaría antes de que el primer copo de nieve caiga. Habíamos comprado los elementos necesarios para su construcción. La mayoría de ellas eran solo materiales como el fierro, pero con un chip instalado dentro del robot, así el robot tendría control de los ojos y no Fluttershy, como muchos creerían.

El robot tendría su propio control por la magia, así se controlaría solo y caminaría solo, como un simple pony, se dirigiría a todas partes hasta que necesitemos de su ayuda para desplegar animales y plagas en los campos, y así la recolección sería más productiva y rápida, sin ninguna complicación. Pensándolo bien creo que podrías duplicar a las mane 6 en robots.

No, sería demasiado y necesitaríamos demasiado dinero para hacerlo, por ahora solo construiremos el robot para Fluttershy, y luego veremos cómo van las cosas.

–Bien, quiero que empiecen de abajo hacia arriba, tómense el tiempo que necesiten, pero quiero terminado este robot antes del invierno así que apúrense o juro que digo a Celestia que los destierren –dije con una gran sonrisa.

Los científicos dieron marcha a la construcción, con toda su magia facilitarían las cosas, en un 2x3.

Salí, del cuarto cerrando la puerta, destellos de luz de diferentes colores se reflejaban por la pequeña ventana de la puerta, no le di suma importancia, y trote a paso lento por los pasillos del castillo, mientras buscaba a la persona que haría el trabajo difícil por mí.

Explore cuartos, habitaciones, salas, rincones, pero no lo pude hallar en ninguna parte. Y no tenía tiempo para preguntarle a algún pony, el tiempo era oro, y aunque se lo preguntara a algún guardia se negarían a contestar. Entonces me di por vencido y volví al cuarto donde comenzamos la construcción del robot, una vez en el pasillo, note la puerta del cuarto abierta, en ese momento trote y asome dentro.

Vi a la princesa Celestia enfrente mío, brillaba como el sol, y mantenía una cara de enojo, trague saliva, y ella hablo primero con un tono amargo y fuerte, su tono de voz era tan fuerte que podría despertar a un oso pardo en pleno invierno.

–Yo nunca permití hacer una construcción de un robot en pleno secreto.

Me acerqué, hasta entrar al cuarto, luego cerré la puerta con mi pata trasera y mantuve en todo momento una sonrisa en mi rostro, entonces le conté todo lo planeado, y al final la única expresión que mantuvo en su rostro fue una de sorpresa, sus ojos se agrandaron a su mayor capacidad, mientras que la pupila se enchicaba, luego hubo silencio, un gran y largo silencio…

 **Castillo, cuarto de Parten…**

Parten se levantó temprano, el insomnio y un dolor de cabeza leve que tuvo hace unos cuantos minutos parecía haber cesado. Ahora se disponía a vestir de su armadura y hacer el trabajo más aburrido de la existencia; Quedarse una hora en una puerta.

El rostro pálido suyo parecía no estar en un buen estado para hacerlo, pero con largos bostezos, logró quitarse el problema de dormir, el iría por una taza de café, del comedor y se dispondría a continuar con su labor.

Y así fue, tardo media hora, pero al fin tomo cuatro tazas de café llenas y se dispuso a continuar, en lo que tenía en lista en su mente. Troto hasta llegar a la puerta que debería custodiar, era la habitación real de la princesa Celestia, y cuando Parten se encontraba ahí no parecía estar sola, Celestia parecía reír a carcajadas junto a la que parecía la voz de luna, "Su Hermana." Parten acerco su oreja hacia la puerta para escuchar mejor, lo que se hablaban la una a la otra.

Entonces contuvo por un momento la respiración, e intento tranquilizar el sudor que tenía al ponerse la armadura, en momentos aun cálidos aun faltando pocos días para el invierno. Entonces al no poder oír con más claridad, se asomó por la cerradura de la puerta, donde era colocada una llave, ahí podía ver quien la acompañaba realmente, estaba prácticamente en lo correcto, quien se encontraba en la habitación era Luna y su hermana mayor que hablaban mutuamente contándose platicas que Parten apenas escucho, luego comenzaron a hablar un poco más fuerte.

Fue entonces cuando una seriedad corrompió la habitación de Celestia, le hablo sobre lo que Martin le había contado a Parten, sobre el robot y lo que se necesitaría.

Fue entonces cuando luna hablo, Parten no escuchaba, pero los labios constantemente hablando de las dos no daban buenas reacciones. Ahora Parten se encontraba molesto, no solo porque Martin negó la construcción para los nuevos ojos de Fluttershy, si no que se lo llego a contar a una de las ponys más poderosas de toda Equestria.

Las dos princesas se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron a la puerta principal, rápidamente Parten aparto la mirada de la cerradura, y se colocó de guardia y con una seriedad como si sus padres hubieran muerto y él se encontraba en el funeral.

La princesa Luna fue la primera en salir, después de la princesa Celestia, se retiraron sin más, parecía como si nunca hubieran visto a Parten custodiando la puerta, y al parecer jamás lo vieron.

Pasaron dos horas desde que Parten había custodiado una puerta, para que nadie que no fuera la princesa entrara, entonces su turno termino, y con la mayor velocidad posible, se dirigió hacia su cuarto, para tomar una larga siesta, aun siendo las 5 de la tarde.

Una vez entro por el pasillo de su cuarto, noto a Martin caminar como un caracol y con la vista demasiada baja. Parten tenia agallas para preguntar qué había sucedido, y porque les había contado su plan a la princesa Celestia y Luna, entonces Parten se acercó a él.

Martin levanto la mirada y con una sonrisa le dijo a Parten:

–Parten, amigo, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, digo, porque pones una cara tan larga…

Parten no le dejo terminar, apenas Martin empezó la última palabra, Parten ya le había respondido a su sonrisa, le había golpeado con su casco derecho en la mejilla, Martin cayó al suelo, y escupió sangre y alguno que otros dientes que había Parten había le había quitado por el fuerte golpe, entonces se volvió a colocar en cuatro patas, pero con las patas traseras temblándole, fue entonces que el con una mirada de confusión por el golpe, y algo de mareo le pregunto:

–¿Por qué?

–Tú no eres mi amigo, y lo hice por que hace un rato mientras custodiaba la puerta de la princesa Celestia las escuché hablar sobre tu plan, el plan que me habías contado hace tiempo, y dijiste que no se lo contarías a nadie más que no fuera yo. Ahora ellas ya saben que planeas quitarle los ojos a un elemento de la armonía y de seguro Celestia te ara los honores de desterrarte, lo que intentas hacer no tiene ningún perdón, así que mejor vete preparando para cancelar tu proyecto de construir una máquina, porque no será construida, y ellas decidirán que hacer contigo.

Martin soltó una carcajada aun con una gran parte de sus dientes sueltos y sangre en su hocico, entonces después de una larga carcajada hablo, dando un suspiro.

–Es porque crees, que soy estúpido ¿verdad? Déjame decirte que no es así, le conté a la princesa Celestia, porque tenía que hacerlo, ella descubrió mis proyectos entonces tuve que contarle todo.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

* * *

–Porque harías algo tan malo como eso, Fluttershy es un elemento de la armonía, la necesitamos, si no, todo volverá a ser caos, el rey sombra despertaría, Tirek volvería a pelear, y no podríamos usar los elementos de la armonía si falta uno –dijo Celestia con varios cambios repentinos de expresiones faciales.

–Yo dije, que construiría, un robot donde en el colocaría sus ojos, no la voy a matar, solo le voy a quitar sus ojos y los colocare en el robot, para que así pueda hacer las necesidades después de que Fluttershy algún día muera, ahora puede entenderme, tengo permisos legales, que me permiten seguir con la construcción, recaude lo necesario, para empezar a construirlo, y si todo va bien después de su construcción, talvez junte dinero para hacerle nuevos ojos a Fluttershy, y así podría ver sin ninguna dificultad, y podría salvar Equestria como siempre, lo ha hecho, y sin ningún defecto, solo que perdería el uso de su mirada, y la mantendría el robot, por eso necesitamos construirlo, para eso, solamente. Ya vera, el robot será "Perfecto." –explicó Martin manteniendo todavía su sonrisa, y esperando la respuesta de Celestia.

–Yo… Acepto, con tal de que construyas los ojos para Fluttershy, y las cosas sean como siempre han sido, y serán con "Armonía.

–Lo juro.

* * *

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

* * *

–Lo vez, todo había sido por una simple razón, y ahora que eh terminado de contártela, tengo asuntos pendientes que terminar, y un robot que crear.

Martin se alejó de Parten trotando felizmente, hasta entrar a un cuarto, donde sonidos raros se escuchaban.

Parten aun sin comprender se acercó al cuarto donde Martin entro.

Torren había explicado concretamente todo lo que Martin conto, fue entonces donde la cara de Fluttershy, cambio a una de terror y a punto de llorar. Fue entonces donde Torren intento consolarla diciéndole palabras como "Calma," entre otras.

Luego Fluttershy mientras gimoteaba le decía.

–No quiero que me quiten los ojos.

–Te entiendo, pero, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

–Me iré de Ponyville, para siempre.

–No, no puedes, eres un elemento de la armonía, tus amigas te necesitan para salvar Equestria.

–Si tanto te preocupas de mi ¿Por qué no me ayudas? –le pregunto Fluttershy a Torren mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

–Trato de hacerlo, pero…

–Pues si quieres tanto ayudarme, por favor, te lo suplico, ayúdame a abandonar Ponyville, Twilight o la princesa Celestia encontraran una forma u otra de encontrar otro elemento de la armonía, por favor –dijo poniendo una cara de perro inocente.

–Bien lo hare, solo espero que nada malo suceda.

Fluttershy al escuchar las palabras de guardia soltó una gran sonrisa y se dispuso a subir las escaleras hacia su aviación, para empacar las cosas y subir al tren, de Ponyville pero algo lo dejaba con una gran duda, ¿A dónde se dirigiría Fluttershy después de abordar el tren? Era una pregunta que se resolvería a su debido tiempo.

 **Parten, cuarto de construcción…**

La pulcra sala era bien por si donde científicos hacían el trabajo de construir el robot, y donde veían una y otra vez el plano para construirlo tal y como estaba planeado. Parten visualizo cada uno de los científicos que trabajaban, pero ninguno de ellos, era el que había quitado el ojo y habido cortado su garganta.

Aún mantenía ese odio apretando con fuerza los dientes y formándose una vena palpitando en su frente.

Fue entonces donde Martin fue el primero en hablar mientras los demás hacían y revisaban objetos extraños al igual que su forma.

–Tenemos que mandar a alguien de sangre fría para quitarle los ojos a Fluttershy, me entiendes.

–Sí, pero no conozco a nadie que podría hacer tal atrocidad.

–No te estoy diciendo que lo elijas, si no que ya sé quién podrá hacerlo, pero antes de decírtelo, te diré una cosa importante, lamento lo de los ojos, pero si todo sale bien después de la creación, te prometo que le haremos un par de ojos nuevos, así cumpliría mi juramento, y todos estaríamos en paz. En fin, mi robot será perfecto, todo lo hará de forma perfecta, todo, el robot, lo que hará, todo será completamente perfecto.

Parten no quedo del todo satisfecho por lo último que había dicho, se mantuvo en pulso firme y le dijo:

"¿Cómo quieres construir algo perfecto, si tu no lo eres?"

–¿Acaso, estas dudando de que no puedo hacerlo? Porque si es así, me temo que te equivocas, esta máquina revolucionará toda Equestria, será la nueva generación, de la tecnología en este lugar.

–Sí, los robots vieran que antes hubo guerras, entonces él también las hará, si ve que somos amables, él lo será, es como un hijo que apenas nace, tienes que saber criarlo, y este es tu caso, tu sabrás como criarlo y para donde inclinarlo, si para el mal o para el bien, yo no me interpondré en nada, solo te estoy diciendo la verdad, no le hagas comer más de lo que puede masticar, y además, él tendría una habilidad, "La mirada," y si la utiliza para el mal, será mejor que resuelvas las cosas para ese día entonces.

Martin gritando con la mayor fuerza posible le contesto:

–Yo sé que hacer bien y que mal, no necesito a alguien que me dé órdenes de qué hacer con él, lo construiré aprueba de magia, lo hare perfecto, le enseñare todo lo que deba saber, tendrá su mente propia, Fluttershy ya no tendría control de sus ojos, sino solamente el robot, solo él. Y adivina que, quien le quitará los ojos será nada ni nada menos que…

Martin soltó una larga carcajada diabólica y continuo:

"Discord…"

* * *

 **¿El robot será malo o bueno? ¿Se ira para siempre Fluttershy? ¿Discord se negará o aceptara, después de todo el amor que recibió por parte de Fluttershy? Continuara...**


End file.
